True meridian is considered to be the geometrical place of the points of the Earth surface equal to the geographical longitude.
For determining true meridian (its location on the Earth surface) use is made of different methods: magnetic, astronomic, and gyroscopic [1].
The main remarkable drawbacks of the magnetic method are necessity of knowing and taking into account magnetic inclination and magnetic deviation as well as low accuracy. This method is implemented by the compasses: magnetic, gyro magnetic and gyro inductive.
The main remarkable drawbacks of the astronomic method are impossibility of using when heavenly bodies being invisible, as well as necessity of knowing the coordinates of the location and the time of determining the course.
The main remarkable drawbacks of the gyroscopic method are long duration of determining true meridian (dozens of minutes), big weight, big dimensions and higher cost of gyrocompasses implementing said method. The principle of the operation of a gyrocompass is based on the precession of the gyroscope relative to the horizontal projection of the Earth rotation angular velocity vector.
An object of this technical solution is to provide quick and accurate determination of true meridian (its location) irrespective of the disturbing factors influence, in particular, electromagnetic and magnetic fields, weather conditions, vibrations, temperature and others.